


Forest of the Gods

by WigglyPopcorn



Series: Shit I Wrote When I Should Be Writing My Other Stories [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a prince, Adrien is attracted to girls who can kick his ass, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anyways, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Basically the whole thing is in a forest, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I know this isn't how a rainforest works guys, Marinette is a thief/killer, Marinette will kick yo ass Adrien, Might continue?, Nino is here somewhere, Set in a forest, Slightly Aged up, a oneshot for now, like the title says lol, like to 18yr olds, not that it mentions that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyPopcorn/pseuds/WigglyPopcorn
Summary: She ghosted through the rainforest quickly, what little moonlight the pierced the trees her only guide. Her bare feet made no sound as she moved, cloak held tightly around her. The smell of water and rotting leaves filled the air, the leaves dripping slightly from a recent storm. The mottled green, dark brown and a colour so dark it was nearly black of her cloak made her almost invisible to the naked eye. Bluebell eyes scanned her surrounds constantly, one hand held close to the dagger at her hip. A snap echoed through the forest and the woman froze. She watched as much as she could without moving her head, the hood of her cloak hiding her face. A flicker of light drew her eye. She tensed as it grew closer. With it, came a voice.





	Forest of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> HahahHAHahHhahA I need to work on my other stories and what do I do? AHAHAHAHAHA

She ghosted through the rainforest quickly, what little moonlight the pierced the trees her only guide. Her bare feet made no sound as she moved, cloak held tightly around her. The smell of water and rotting leaves filled the air, the leaves dripping slightly from a recent storm. The mottled green, dark brown and a colour so dark it was nearly black of her cloak made her almost invisible to the naked eye. Bluebell eyes scanned her surrounds constantly, one hand held close to the dagger at her hip. A snap echoed through the forest and the woman froze. She watched as much as she could without moving her head, the hood of her cloak hiding her face. A flicker of light drew her eye. She tensed as it grew closer. With it, came a voice.

'I think I'm lost.' A male voice sighed. As his body came closer to Marinette, she took note of his expensive looking clothing. A white tunic belted at his hips with black pants. A bright blue cloak hung off one shoulder, and blonde hair was streaked with dirt and blood.

_Danger_

The woods whispered to her. Marinette agreed. What was a noble looking person doing, one clearly having been in a fight, out in this rainforest? This forest was known to be perilous, with monsters a plenty. Why risk coming here, especially at night? She very, very slowly reached for her bow and an arrow, moving only when he was turned away so as not to draw attention.

'Who are you?' At her voice, the man jerked his head up and looked around frantically. The fire he held in his hand whipped around, and Marinette began to worry about it catching her home alight.

'Who’s there?! Show yourself!' The man yelled, startling a few birds that were sleeping in the tree. With a clap of wings they took off, causing the man to spin and stumble, dropping the fire. Marinette lunged forward and caught it just before it hit the ground, bow strapped to her back again and arrow in the quiver. The man whirled around and caught sight of her as she dug through the leaves on the forest floor until she hit dirt, and plunged the fire into a small hole and buried it.

'Idiot.' She hissed as she backed away. Her eyes took a moment to adjust back to the limited light, and she could see the man reach out his arms to try and find her, still fire blind. She smirked.

'What did you do that for?! Now how am I meant to see!' He exclaimed angrily.

'With your eyes.' She replied. The man huffed. 'So, I'll ask again. Who are you?'

'Do you really not know?'

'If I knew, would I ask?'

'I......I guess not. I am Adrien.' He said with a bow. His eyes had finally adjusted, but she remain still in her cloak, so he only knew a general direction.

'A noble of some kind no doubt.' Marinette sniffed. 'Especially with that kind of arrogance.' Adrien raised an eyebrow.

'You know most people bow and give me respect when they see me.'

'Definitely a noble. Get out of my forest.' Both of Adrien's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair.

'Your forest? This is on MY land, I do believe that this makes them mine.'

'Ha. As if. I heard what you said. You're lost, aren't you? No idea where you are. You wouldn't even know if you are still in your lands.' Marinette replied smugly. Adrien scowled.

'I still haven't gotten your name yet.' He spat. Marinette smirked. He was still scanning the woods for her, using her voice as a beacon and moving slowly, no doubt to try to sneak up on her. If it weren't for the fact she was staring at him, and he was loud as a bear when he walked, it might have worked.

'The name is Ladybug.' Adrien froze.

'You tried to kill Lord Hawkmoth.' He said fearfully. Marinette scowled at his name and stalked forward. Adrien's eyes snapped towards her approaching form.

'And I will try again and again until I succeed. Then I will finally save my friend from Hawkmoth's control, and honor my family.' She stopped before him a drew up to her full height. She seemed to tower over Adrien, despite him being taller. He struggled to stay still and not back away.

'Your friend? But Hawkmoth is one of the nicest nobles we have!' Marinette was sneering at him.

'Really? Are you sure? Because he enslaved my closest friend and killed my family.' Adrien's jaw dropped.

'I...' Marinette spun around and began to stalk away. She threw back her hood and unlaced her cloak, quickly turning it inside out to reveal a bright red with black spots. She tucked it back under her quiver and bow, and continued. Adrien had only a few seconds to see the cutest pigtails before they were once again covered.

'Follow me. I will lead you out of the forest to the nearest town. But know this Adrien.’ She turned around and seemed to stare into his soul. ‘The only reason why I am helping you, is because if I don’t more people are going to enter this forest and bug me. Do not return here.' Adrien quickly followed her.

'Where did you get the cloak?' **No reply.**

'Why is if different on the inside?' **Nothing**.

'Is your name really Ladybug?'** Zip.**

'Does anyone live with you?'** Nada.**

'So why do you-'

'Oh my god will you shut up?!' Marinette finally screeched. 'You're like a damn kitten, you won't shut up!' Adrien was taken back.

'A kitten?' He asked in disbelief.

'Yes! A kitten! Stop walking so loud and stop speaking! I'm trying to listen!' Marinette huffed, before gliding across the ground again. She tried to block out the loud crunch of Adrien's walk, they had made it to the only dry spot in the whole forest, and listened to the woods around them. Suddenly, she heard more speaking.

_'-Couldn't have gotten far-'_

_'-damn forest-'_

_'-this is why I hate trees-'_

Marinette quickly twisted her cloak back around and turned to face Adrien.

'Don't move.' She breathed. Adrien opened his mouth but Marinette held a finger against his lips. 'Do not speak. Crouch down and don't move until I get back.' Adrien pouted and nodded, ducking down between some bushes. Marinette nodded at him and seemed to disappear into thin air. Adrien jumped and whipped his head around. Where did she go? He could see the firelight from where he was hidden. The wind began whistling past him, causing the fire to flare and flicker.

'Blast this wind! Let's turn back. There's no way the prince survived. The amount of animals that have attacked us will have certainly gone for him as well. Grab that wolf skin and wrap it with the others. We need to go.' Adrien paled. The idiots just confirmed he was the prince dammit! Ladybug was known to be a silent killer, one that vanished into thin air once she finished her mission. She took no prisoners, and was a merciless. Adrien shifted. What would she do with him now she knew he was the prince? At least playing as a nobleman he wasn’t in as much trouble.

‘What was that?’ Adrien cringed. He had shifted and accidentally moved into a stick, the snap screaming through the night air. He froze as the firelight moved closer, praying to any god that would listen.

Thump

Something snagged the fire stick before it hit the ground and whipped it up into the trees, where the wind blew hard it was smothered. Adrien’s jaw fell open. It was incredibly dark now, he had made the mistake of watching the fire and lost his night eyes. Two more yells, and two more thumps. Adrien held his breath. He was sure their was only three. The silence unnerved him, as even the crickets had disappeared. He could hear something large moving through the undergrowth, its steps crunching the leaves beneath it. Adrien shrank back further into the bushes, not moving his feet in fear of stepping on another stick.

‘It’s ok.’ Adrien screeched at the voice, jolting forward and falling through the bushes. Warm breath on his back had him freeze with a whimper. A growl.

‘It’s ok. He’s with me. For now.' Ladybug spoke calmly. Adrien gave a deep breath and slowly looked up. Deep purple eyes snapped over to him, and he quickly put his head back down, but not before seeing a hulking body on all fours. Whatever it was growled again, but Adrien refused to look up. Only when he heard the animal move away did he turn over and look at Ladybug.

‘What was that.’ He was pretty proud that his voice remained stable. Ladybug was staring at him, face blank.

‘That was the Guardian of this part of the forest. Her name was Duusu.’

‘That’s a pretty name.’ Adrien was still in shock. The huff he heard from the forest made him tense again. Ladybug laughed.

‘Duusu says thanks. So.’ Her eyes sharpened. ‘You’re the Prince.’ Adrien nodded, unsure what to say. ‘Good.’

‘Good?!’

‘Yes. Good. I will take you to the city, and you will ban people from entering the forest.’

‘I can’t do that!’ Ladybug shrugged and began to walk away, her cloak looking like it was starting to shimmer and blur her form.

‘Fine. Stay here. Good luck.’

‘W-wait! Come back!’ Adrien scrambled to his feet and ran after Ladybug. A whizz, and she was gone. ‘Ladybug?’ Adrien called nervously. He could still hear Duusu moving around, sounding like she was dragging something. ‘Ladybug, this isn’t funny!’ He called a little louder.

‘Will you ban people from the rainforest?’ Her voice seemed to echo through the trees. Adrien spun, looking up and trying to find her. The wind had died down, but it began to stir again, shaking the leaves to create a hissing sound.

‘I can’t! The townspeople use this forest for logs, and hunting!’ A snort. ‘They do!’

‘No, they don’t. They burn it. They burn around a small part of the forest and let the trees dry. Then they cut it down and simply say they were cutting a dead part of the forest. Why do you think so many people have been killed lately? The Guardians are cranky and upset.’ Adrien swears she must have been moving, but he still couldn’t find her. A small thump behind him. Spinning, he saw her behind him.

‘Look, I can try. But it might not work. I haven’t got that much power.’

‘That’s what they all say.’ Ladybug’s voice was cold.

‘I’m serious.’

‘As am I.’ Adrien was starting to get frustrated.

‘Look, I can only do so much.’ He wasn’t prepared for Ladybug to suddenly tug him close, dagger against his neck.

‘And I can do more. Imagine if I walked you up to the palace like this. Do you think the King would grant my request then?’ She hissed. Adrien gulped.

‘Maybe?’ She let him go and took a step back.

‘You’re lucky kitty. I don’t want to waste the effort. But you will try, and I will know if you don’t.’ Adrien nodded quickly, then tried to subtly adjust his pants. He was lucky. Ladybug had turned around and started walking, her cloak once again red and black.

_Friend?_

The forest questioned Ladybug as she moved. Ladybug tilted her head and hummed.

_Help_

Ladybug sighed.

_HE can help_

Ladybug paused. Maybe the prince could help her. Not just with the forest, but with freeing her friend.

‘Do you know Lord Hawkmoth?’ She said suddenly. Ladybug heard Adrien stumble slightly.

‘Um, yes I do. He has taught me a few times in the geography of his land.’ He was curious to where the question came from.

‘Have you noticed if he wears a ring? Silver, flat surface on top?’ Adrien thought about the last time he had seen him.

‘Maybe. I know he wears at least two rings, I haven’t really taken notice.’ Ladybug nodded.

‘Are you tired?’ Startled by the sudden subject change, Adrien stopped. Ladybug turned around and looked at him.

‘I mean, a little yeah. I did have an attempt on my life tonight.’ He gave a humourless laugh.

‘Then we will rest, and continue in the morning. At least then you might be able to see where you’re going, and not be so loud kitty.’ Ladybug grinned as Adrien started to splutter.

‘I am not a kitten! If anything, I am a tom cat!’ Adrien huffed.

‘Uhuh. Follow me.’ Ladybug threw her hand up, Adrien heard a whizz, and she was gone.

‘What the- hey! Come back!’ Adrien heard Ladybug laugh. He could see her perched onto a large branch above him. Another whizz, and Adrien let loose a howl as he was suddenly tugged up from something around his waist. He was dangling in front of Ladybug upside down.

‘Definitely a kitten. Poor little scared chaton.’ Ladybug giggled. She released him, and he crumpled into the branch. It was wider then he though, and was at least ten meters above the forest floor.

‘How did you do that?!’ Adrien exclaimed when he straightened out. Ladybug shrugged.

‘Magic.’ She replied.

‘Really?’

‘No.’ Adrien pouted. ‘Follow me.’ Ladybug ran along the branch and jumped to the next one, turning around and watching Adrien. He was staring after her, mouth open. She saw him fiddle with his pants and rolled her eyes.

‘How?’

‘Hurry up kitty. We still have a few trees to go.’ The forest laughed with her as they tree-hopped, Adrien squeaking at every large drop. The air danced around them, and Marinette finally felt the small stress she had acquired melt away. They finally landed on a branch that connected to a tree that had a large hole in the trunk. Marinette sighed as she walked closer to it.

_He will help. I think he likes you._

Marinette glared at the trees surrounding her as the forest giggled.

‘Come on Adrien. We can rest here.’ She walked towards the hole, and the moss surrounding her started to glow a deep green. It lit up the hole gently, and Adrien could see some material piled up neatly on the ground, and a hammock looking bed hanging beside them. The rope from he hammock nearly seemed to disappear into the tree.

‘This is amazing.’ He breathed out. Ladybug smiled at him.

‘Yes it is. This moss reacts to warmth. This is a bright as it gets. You can take the hammock.’ With that, Ladybug gathered the cloth from the ground and started to smooth it out.

‘No I...That’s not fair.’ Adrien may be a prince, but he was also a gentleman.

‘You are a guest Adrien. I have slept in worse places.’ Adrien hesitated, but his adrenaline had finally left his system, and his bruises and scratches were starting to throb and sting. He gratefully lay down on the hammock, and it swayed gently beneath him. He could hear Ladybug breathing softly below and to the side of him, and as he began to doze, he thought. Who was this girl? Why was she living here? Why did she make him feel the way he did?

******************************************

‘Wake up.’ Adrien started. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Blinking blearily, he turned and looked at the one who woke him. Bright blue eyes, midnight blue hair and pale skin was all he could register in his drowsy state.

‘You’re cute.’ He mumbled. Ladybug jerked her head up and blushed. Adrien’s eyes widen as he realized what he said.

‘I meant to say you’re sweet, _NO WAIT I MEANT NICE THANKS FOR SAVING ME_.’ He blurted. Ladybug was staring at him like he had grown a second head. He buried his burning face into his hands.

‘U-um, well, I got you breakfast.’ Ladybugs soft voice coaxed him into lifting his head. Blueberries sat in the palm of her hand, with blackberries, strawberries and some other berries resting in a basket at her feet.

‘Oh, um, thanks.’ Adrien ate slowly, relishing the taste of the fresh berries. ‘I don’t think the berries at the castle are even this nice.’ Ladybugs laugh was worth it.

‘Probably not. This forest has the best fruits. All juicy and sweet, fresh as can be.’ Adrien smiled and continued to eat. He could feel blood flaking off him as he moved his arms, witch were stiff. His legs were too, and his back seemed like one big ache.

‘So, what are you doing out here alone?’ Ladybugs face, which had been open and soft, closed suddenly. She stood up and brushed off her shirt and pants, dye like her coat.

‘We should reach the city by midday.’ With that, she walked outside.

‘What did I do?’ Adrien muttered to himself. He quickly stood up, grimacing slightly, and walked out after her.

*************************************

Marinette set a gruelling pace. She knew she shouldn’t, she knew he was sore and struggling. But she had let down her guard, and she needed him to leave.

_Relax. Breathe._

Marinette sighed, and slowed down. It was nearing midday anyway, and she was near one of her harvest stops for fruit.

‘Adrien?’ She stopped and turned towards him. He had tried to start a conversation with her many times, but had been silent for the past half hour. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

‘What?’ She winced. She could hear the fact that he was hiding his pain. An attempt on his life, and here she was making him powerwalk across the rainforest.

‘Would you like something to eat?’ The other eyebrow joined the first, and then he sighed.

‘Please.’ Marinette nodded to herself, and made a beeline towards the small clearing to the left. Adrien followed her slowly. A watermelon plant took up half the clearing, with mango and cherry trees surrounding it.

‘How the hell are these trees in this forest?! They don’t grow anywhere near here!’ Adrien suddenly burst out. Marinette shrugged.

‘The forest provides what I need.’ Adrien grumbled at her answer. He sat down and gave a groan of satisfaction as Ladybug began to pick the fruits of the trees and ground. She whipped her dagger out and cut into the watermelon, and Adrien groaned again. Ladybug had only stopped three times at streams to let them drink, and Adrien was dying of thirst. Marinette averted her eyes as she brought him the watermelon slice, as well as a few mangoes.

‘Thank you Ladybug.’ Adrien said with a smile.

‘It’s ok. I’m sorry for being so rude before.’ She replied. Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

‘It’s ok. How close are we to town anyway?’ As he had walked behind her, he had realized what he had said to set her off. Anything to do with her identity was obviously a no-no. He could work with that.

‘About another half and hour of walking.’ Adrien nodded. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see his friends at the castle again, Nin would have loved-

‘Oh my god, Nino!’ He suddenly cried out. Ladybug startled.

‘What?’

‘Oh shit, Ladybug, I left Nino! He was helping me fight off the people that attacked us, I need to know if he’s ok! We need to go back!’ Adrien struggled to get up, his muscles crying against his movements.

‘You-you know Nino?’ Ladybug’s voice made him pause. ‘You know Nino Lahiffe?’

‘Yes? We need to go find him!’ Adrien started to stride away. A slim arm pulled him to a stop.

‘Wait.’ She started to concentrate.

_Tikki? Is Nino alive?_

_He is not dead in the forest. But I do not know if he is dead elsewhere._

‘He’s not in the forest. If he went anywhere, it will be the castle. Come on.’

‘How do you know? He could be bleeding out!’ Adrien tried to pull his arm out of her grip, but boy was she strong. She was dragging him behind her easily.

‘Do you believe in the gods, Adrien?’ The unexpected question had him stopping his attempt to free himself and following her quickly.

‘.....Yes?’ The breeze picked up.

‘You should. This forest is home to the gods, also known as the Guardians. These earrings?’ She flipped her hood down and showed him plain black earrings. ‘These help me communicate with the main goddess in the forest. Her name is Tikki. She has checked, and Nino isn’t there.’ Adrien was nearly running behind her now, slowly digesting this information. They were nearly flat out running now.

‘Ok. Oh. Yup. Ok. **Ok** okokokok. Ok. This is fine.’ Ladybug looked back at him with a smile.

‘I know it’s a bit hard to digest, but it’s true. Now come on, we need to get you home.’ The wind seemed to be pushing them from behind, and the forest slipped past. All too soon, Adrien could hear, and then see, the city outskirts. Ladybug suddenly stopped, and Adrien nearly fell over her in his attempt to stop. He blushed when he noticed she still clutched his hand, gripped when they were running together.

‘We’re here.’ Adrien breathed. Finally, he was home. All he had to do was run through the city, and he would be safe.

‘This is where I leave you.’

‘What?!’

‘I need to return to the forest. You need to go home. Please, go make sure Nino is ok.’

‘Why don’t you come yourself?’ Ladybug gave him a dry look.

‘I’m a known murderer, remember? Besides, I don’t belong in the city.’ She seemed to be gazing wistfully at the shops they could see.

‘But....well, how do you know Nino?’ Ladybug hesitated.

‘A long time ago. I....I need to go. Goodbye Adrien.’ She finally seemed to realize they were still holding hands, and she quickly let go and took a few steps back.

‘Ladybug...’

‘Remember your promise. Stop people from killing the forest of the gods. And if you want to help me free my friend....well, enter the forest, and I’ll find you.’ Adrien went to take a step towards her, but Ladybug backed up again, until the shadows were nearly swallowing her.

‘Wait....’ Ladybug stopped, and looked at him.

‘Adrien, if you really want to know how I know Nino, Then ask him about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And tell him...’ Adrien was shocked to see tears in her eyes. ‘Tell him she misses him. And if he survives, come to the forest with you. Goodbye, kitty.’ And with that, she was gone.

‘I...’ He knew it was too late. She was gone, and the gasps around him alerted him to the fact that the townspeople had recognized their prince. As he turned back towards the town, his thoughts circled. How did Nino know her? Why didn’t she tell him her true name? Will he see her again? What was that business with Hawkmoth? Who was the friend he had enslaved? Determined to answer these questions, he strode towards his home.


End file.
